Powerpuff Girls All Grown Up
by The Writer0214
Summary: It's been so long since we've last seen those three little super-powered girls... How old would they be today? This is my take on what their adult life would be like. It starts off with them leaving home to go to university. Ms. Keane (who married Professor Utonium and became their stepmom in my story) and Professor Utonium are empty nesters now. Rated M for later chapters.


**Powerpuff Girls: All Grown Up**

**Girls No More**

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything. Powerpuff Girls belongs to Craig McCracken and Cartoon Network.

**Author's Notes:** Lately, there's been a lot of "Powerpuff All Grown Up" kind of fanart on DeviantArt. How long has it been since PPG first came out? 10? 15? They'd be all grown up now. So this story is dedicated to the three little super-powered girls we grew up watching and loved. Here's to a new chapter in their animated lives! Rated M for later chapters. Samantha is a character I made for drama. She's Buttercup's first girlfriend.

The City of Townsville…

A beautiful August afternoon at the Utonium home.

"You girls grow up so fast," Sandy Keane (or more properly, Mrs. Utonium—although she still likes the sound of "Ms. Keane") said, trying her best not to cry. The Utonium girls were off to college. A new chapter in their lives. It seemed only yesterday that they were being taught by Ms. Keane at Pokey Oaks Kindergarten. And now, here they are. Off to university.

"I'm gonna miss you, Mom," Bubbles said, sniffling, burying her face in Ms. Keane's shoulder.

"You girls take care of yourselves now," Ms. Keane said, wiping a tear.

"Yeah, yeah, we know—we'll be late for the welcome dinner," Buttercup said, irritably. "Besides, traffic is horrible."

"Let me drive you girls," Professor Utonium said, smiling.

"We can drive ourselves, thank you very much," Buttercup said, scoffing.

"Buttercup!" Blossom warned.

"What?"

"_He's still_ our dad," Blossom said, gritting her teeth.

"Fine! Just saying."

"That's enough, girls," Ms. Keane interrupted. "Let your Father drive you. It'll be the last time."

"Alright," Buttercup said, sighing. "I guess you can drive us."

"I sometimes forget that you're not girls anymore," John Utonium said, shaking his head.

"We'll still be your little girls, Daddy," Bubbles said, giggling. "Don't you worry."

Buttercup made a face and Blossom gave her a warning look.

"You know, you shouldn't have been named Buttercup," Blossom said. "You should've been named _Bitter_-cup."

"Why you—" Buttercup said, just about ready to strangle her sister.

"Girls! Girls!" Ms. Keane warned. "No fighting! Please."

"She started it!" Buttercup shouted.

"Girls!" both Ms. Keane and the Professor said in chorus.

"I'm warning you, girls," Ms. Keane said.

"Let's not make this a sad goodbye," Professor Utonium said. "We want to send you girls off in good spirits.

"Sorry," Blossom and Buttercup said.

"Now, who wants to take the front seat?" Professor Utonium said, smiling.

"Shotgun!" Blossom shouted, quickly rushing to the car.

"No fair!" Buttercup protested, and the Professor gave her a warning look. She grudgingly took the backseat.

As they were heading out, Bubbles slowed down and looked up to where their room was. She tried to fight back tears as she thought of her stuffed octopus. The Professor noticed this and stopped.

"What's wrong?" Professor Utonium asked.

"I'm going to miss Octi," Bubbles said, her lips quivering.

"He'll still be there when you come back," the Professor lovingly assured her. She nodded. "Now… Are you ready to go?"

"Yes, Professor," she said quietly, nodding. "I mean…Dad."

They stood there for a long time, holding each other, until Blossom reached over and honked. Loud.

"Alright, alright! We're coming!" Bubbles said, laughing.

* * *

The car ride seemed to be taking forever and they were only 43 minutes on the road. They still had an hour and 17 minutes left to go before they reached their new school. Their new home. It was quiet too. Until Buttercup's phone rang.

"Yeah, babe?" she said, answering her phone. "I'm on the road. Sorry I didn't get a chance to say goodbye. Come see me when you're free? Or I'll come see you over break."

"Is that Butch?" Professor Utonium whispered quietly to Blossom. Blossom shook her head. The Professor shrugged.

"Alright. I'll call you when I get there," Buttercup said into her phone. "I love you, too. Bye."

"Who was that?" Bubbles asked.

"None of your beeswax!" Buttercup said, sounding pissed.

"It's Samantha," Blossom and Bubbles said in chorus, then giggled. Then laughed. Buttercup screamed in anger.

"Samantha?" the Professor asked, curious.

"Don't ask," Blossom said, and the Professor, understanding, laughed with them. He shook his head. It was unusual, but Buttercup was his daughter—and he would support her in life, in whatever she chose. If she chose to be a lesbian, then so be it! Who was he to take that away from her? She would always be his daughter and he would always love her no matter what.

"Professor?" Blossom said, turning to look at him. "Can you stop by the Mayor's—well, former Mayor's—grave on your way back and put flowers on it?"

"Sure," the Professor said, "I can do that."

"And tell him we said hi. Tell him we're not little anymore and we're off to college."

"What's this all about, Blossom?" the Professor asked, alarmed. Why was Blossom talking as if they'd never see Townsville again? This was their home!

"It's just…" Blossom began. "This is all a big change… And we're scared."

"We all are," Bubbles joined in.

"I know this is a big step in your lives, girls," John Utonium said, nodding. "And I know how scary it can get. I was in your shoes once, too. So I know how you feel. But it's an important step, too. Without it, you won't be able to make it to the next level. Don't worry. You have our numbers, don't you? Something happens, just call us."

"Can we call when we're homesick?" Bubbles asked.

"Of course you can!" the Professor said with a smile.

"Thanks, Dad," Bubbles said, sniffling.

"Now, no more crying," Professor Utonium said, raising an eyebrow. "So… Tell me about Samantha. How come I've never seen her?"

"Professor!" Buttercup shouted.

Professor Utonium laughed, and then Blossom laughed, and then Buttercup, until it was too contagious for Buttercup not to laugh and she joined in.

And so once again, the day—Wait! Wait! Wait! Wait! I forgot… No more monsters, no more supervillains, the girls are living normal lives… Ah, how time changes things! You grew up so fast, girls…


End file.
